Here's To Never Growing Up (cover)
Here's To Never Growing Up is originally performed by Avril Lavigne. Tiffany Alvord did an acoustic cover version of this song. The song is released as a single and later in the album I've Got It Covered Vol. 3. Trivia *This is a cover song. *This is an acoustic version of the original one. *The song was uploaded to YouTube on May 1, 2013 and was available on iTunes on April 30, 2013. *This song costs 1.29$ USD on iTunes. *This is Tiffany's first cover of an Avril Lavigne song. The lyrics are changed to be more family friendly. *''Waffles'', Tiffany's favorite teddy bear makes an appearance in the music video. Lyrics Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs, with the boom box flaring as we’re falling in love, and we’re laughing at whatever, but it's getting us pumped, singing here’s to never growing up. Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend, don't need a reason, I don’t think we’ll ever change. Meet you at the spot, half past 10 O’ clock. We don’t ever stop, and we’re never gonna change. Say, won't you say forever, stay, if you'd stay forever, hey, we could stay forever young... Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs, with the boom box flaring as we’re falling in love, and we’re laughing at whatever, but it's getting us pumped, singing here’s to never growing up. We’ll be running down the street yelling “''don't look back''”, I’m like yeah, whatever, we’re still living like that. When the sun's going down we'll be raising our cup, singing here’s to never growing up. Oh woah, oh woah, here’s to never growing up. Oh woah, oh woah, here’s to never growing up. We live like rock stars, dancing in the car, this is who we are, I don’t think we’ll ever change, they say just grow up, but they don’t know us, we can't get enough, and we’re never gonna change. Say, won't you say forever, stay, if you'd stay forever, hey, we could stay forever young... Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs, with the boom box flaring as we’re falling in love, and we’re laughing at whatever, but it's getting us pumped, singing here’s to never growing up. We’ll be running down the street yelling “''don't look back''”, I’m like yeah, whatever, we’re still living like that. When the sun's going down we'll be raising our cup, singing here’s to never growing up. Oh woah, oh woah, here’s to never growing up. Oh woah, oh woah, here’s to never growing up. Say, won't you say forever, stay, if you'd stay forever, hey, we could stay forever young... Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs, with the boom box flaring as we’re falling in love, and we’re laughing at whatever, but it's getting us pumped, singing here’s to never growing up. We’ll be running down the street yelling “''don't look back''”, I’m like yeah, whatever, we’re still living like that. When the sun's going down we'll be raising our cup, singing here’s to never growing up. Oh woah, oh woah, here’s to never growing up. Oh woah, oh woah, here’s to never growing up. Oh woah, oh woah, here’s to never growing up. Oh woah, oh woah, here’s to never growing up. References Videos Category:I've Got It Covered Vol. 3 Category:Cover songs Category:Singles